lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Doctor Who: The Seventies
LEGO Doctor Who: The Seventies is the prequel to the earlier videogame LEGO Doctor Who and the sequel to LEGO Doctor Who: The Early Adventures. Like the previous edition in the LEGO Doctor Who franchise, the videogame offers LEGO recreations of fan-favourite episodes of the show (this time starring the third and fourth Doctors). This game was released for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PSP, PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Nintendo NX, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC, Mac and IOS in August 2017 (yes, this article has been written from the future). As with the previous games, some characters have a special skill. The Third Doctor, for example, is capable of Venusian Akido. LEGO Doctor Who: The Seventies is the second LEGO game where Traveller's Tales had input from the fans. A poll was released asking fans to vote for their favourite Third and Fourth Doctor stories. The winning serials were then included in the game. Hub Worlds The main hub world in the game is the third and fourth Doctor's TARDIS console room. Levels are again accessed on the TARDIS scanner and you can pilot the TARDIS to a small selection of planets and time zones. Every hub world features randomised invasions by alien species the third and fourth Doctors have encountered, so the TARDIS (being a sentient being as established in the 11th Doctor episode The Doctor's Wife) may choose to pilot you to an area that needs your help. Purple coin studs are awarded each time you successfully stop an invasion. 20th Century London In 20th Century London, you can drive around in UNIT Jeeps and encounter Autons wandering around the capital. Locations you can travel to include UNIT Headquarters, the Wenley Moor nuclear research facility and Buddhist Meditation Centre. You are able to enter UNIT Headquarters, where you can find the Brigadier (who will give you daily missions to complete around London). Unlike the first game in the LEGO Doctor Who game, every building can be entered in 20th Century London. Metebelis 3 On Metebelis 3, a human colony are waiting to give you quests in order to unlock new characters. Iris Wildthyme and her companion Timmy can also be found on the planet. Skaro During your trip to Skaro, Daleks patrol around as they search for Thals. You must make sure, therefore, that they don't spot you otherwise you are exterminated. The corridors from the first Dalek serial are fully explorable. Occasionally they will be full of Daleks that you must hide away from in order to progress further down the corridor. Some Thal and Kaled quests can be found within the Dalek corridors asking for your help in fighting the war between the Kaleds and the Thals. Davros can be found in one of the rooms on the Dalek City. Parallel 20th Century London Parallel 20th Century London is the parallel Earth from the third Doctor story Inferno. Here, everything is the opposite of 20th Century London. For example: you may find a record shop in London that in the parallel Earth is a book shop. Evil versions of the Brigadier, Benton and Liz Shaw are waiting to give you quests. This London is also infested by creatures called Primoids. UNIT Headquarters is again fully explorable but nothing is the same as in 20th Century London. The Doctor's car Bessie for example is actually a plane called Betsy. Nerva Beacon Wiirn and Cybermen can be found on the Nerva Beacon terrorising the humans onboard. Players can wake up more people from their cryogenic suspension in the restricted section. The transmat can also be used to beam down to Earth in the year 16087, which is in the middle of a Sontaran invasion. Karn On the planet Karn, you can visit the Sisterhoods of Karn - where you can drink an exilir to access the character creator. Solon's Castle is also there to explore, where you can find Solon and Morbius waiting in the laboratory to give you a quest. Chapter 1: Spearhead From Space Episode One A local poacher called Sam Seeley hears meteorites approaching the Earth and finds somewhere to hide in Oxley Woods. Once it's over, he leaves his hiding place and finds a meteorite, which he decides to take away with him. Later in the woods, the TARDIS arrives and the third Doctor collapses onto the forest ground. Meanwhile, the Brigadier is interviewing Liz Shaw for the position of UNIT's scientific advisor. She tells him she isn't interested in working for security services and the Brigadier says that they aren't the 'security services' she assumes them to be. He tells her they investigate the extra-terrestrial, which Liz finds a ridiculous suggestion. The Brigadier manages to entice her to work for UNIT by informing her of two meteorite storms that have occurred within the space of six months. The Doctor is taken into hospital. Captain Munro tells the Brigadier over the phone that they found a 'strange man' collapsed outside a police box near the location where the meteorites landed. The Brigadier orders for the police box to be guarded and he sets off with Liz Shaw to visit the Doctor. The Brigadier is surprised to find 'the Doctor' appears to be somebody else. The Doctor wakes up and immediately recognises the Brigadier, which in turn confuses Lethbridge-Stewart. He falls unconscious again. The Brigadier decides that he wants the Doctor taken to UNIT HQ as soon as he is fit enough to be transported. They all leave. When he is alone again, the Doctor opens his eyes and leans out of bed, searching for his shoes. He falls back into bed when Doctor Henderson enters. He gives the Doctor his shoes; the Doctor takes out the TARDIS key from inside one of the shoes and hides it in his mouth. Two men then appear and knock Doctor Henderson unconscious. Outside the hospital, the Doctor is being pushed to an ambulance, but he escapes in his wheelchair. The ambulance drives off at speed in pursuit, with the mystery man Channing at the wheel. As Henderson chases after him, he is intercepted by Captain Munro who he alerts to the situation. Playable: The Third Doctor, Captain Munro, Doctor Henderson Vehicles: Wheelchair Enemy vehicles: Ambulance Enemies: Man 1, Man 2 Boss: Channing Episode Two At the end of the previous cutscene, the Doctor was shot unconscious by a UNIT soldier guarding the TARDIS. Captain Munro, Corporal Forbes and the UNIT Soldier gather over the unconscious Doctor and return him to the hospital. The Brigadier questions Doctor Henderson about his condition. The bullet had only grazed the Doctor's scalp but the Doctor is now in a self-induced coma and cannot be moved. Doctor Henderson shows the Brigadier the TARDIS key and says the Doctor's hand had to be prised open to get it. The Brigadier tells Captain Munro to increase the number of guards at the hospital and the police box is taken to UNIT HQ, where Liz Shaw is trying to identify the debris from space. As it is showing signs of being manufactured she deduces that the 'meteorites' are definitely not meteors. She remains sceptic about aliens and the Doctor. At the auto plastics factory, Channing tells the recently-fired Hibbert that two energy units are missing. Channing increases their pulsation signals to find them. Elsewhere Sam Seeley removes the meteorite he took from a metal trunk in his garden shed. A shop window dummy spurts to life in the woods. It loses the signal and deactivates. UNIT soldiers dig up a pulsing meteorite. The Auton begins to move again and locks onto the signal. Meanwhile, the Doctor dresses in borrowed clothes and steals a car, setting off for UNIT HQ. The Brigadier is told of the Doctor's escape and says that he will home in on the TARDIS. Captain Munro orders Corporal Forbes to deliver the meteorite to UNIT HQ. Forbes encounters an Auton on the way. Playable: Captain Munro, UNIT Soldier* Vehicle: UNIT Jeeps Objective: Avoid Autons on the road *In the serial, Captain Munro is on his own but as this is LEGO a generic UNIT Soldier is added to allow for co-op gameplay. Episode Three The Doctor and Liz fail to pick up any energy readings from the meteorite. The Doctor blames the equipment and says he has a Lateral Molecular Rectifier in the TARDIS that they could use. He manages to persuade Liz to try and claim the TARDIS key from the Brigadier. She manages to steal the key whilst he is discussing the Auton situation with Ransome. Liz hands the key to the Doctor and he disappears into the TARDIS. The Brigadier confronts Liz and calls her gullible for stealing the key for the Doctor as he will now try to leave. The dematerialisation sound emitting from the TARDIS appears to prove his point but it fails to go anywhere because of the Doctor's exile. He suggests they visit the plastic factory. Just as they arrive Sam Seeley admits to UNIT that he took a meteorite. Meg is knocked unconscious by an Auton. UNIT arrive; the Brigadier calls for a platoon. Playable: The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Enemies: Autons Episode Four At UNIT, the Doctor and Liz investigate the meteorite. The Doctor says that it has a brain inside that makes up a larger consciousness. He believes it may be sending out signals to other meteorites. The phone rings; the Brigadier picks it up. It's the Auton of General Scobe, who tells him that the factory is off-limits. He hangs up. The Doctor and Liz decide to visit Madame Tussauds, which is full of military personnel that could be brought to life by the meteorites. The replicas are all made of plastic. Later, the Doctor and Liz tell the Brigadier about the plastic 'waxworks'. The Doctor advises moving against the factory as quick as possible. He builds a device to destroy the Autons. They leave UNIT for the factory. Playable: The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Enemies: Autons Boss: Channing, Nestene Consciousness Chapter 2: Doctor Who and the Silurians Episode One Davis and Spencer - a pair of potholers - climb down a metal rope ladder into a cave. They hear a loud roar and decide to find out where it came from. They head down the tunnel. Davis comes face to face with a reptillian creature, who mauls him to death. In a UNIT garage, the Doctor's trying to restore a vintage car. Liz enters and calls for him. The Doctor doesn't hear her and keeps tinkering with the car. He decides to call it Bessie. Liz approaches the Doctor and forces him to show himself from under Bessie; she isn't convinced he can restore it. Liz informs the Doctor the Brigadier has an urgent message for the two of them while he's away investigating scientists. They are to go to Wenley Moor for a meeting. At Wenley Moor, the director of the nuclear research facility Charles Lawrence is talking about the problems with the facilities at the plant and declares how much he resents UNIT's presence due to possible interference with work at the planet. A UNIT soldier enters and tells the Brigadier the Doctor and Liz have arrived. He leaves to meet them and leads the pair to the conference room just as Charles concludes the meeting. The Brigadier introduces the Doctor and Liz to Lawrence, Doctor Quinn and Major Baker, the station security officer. The group tells the trio they are at an experimental nuclear power for research centre for a cyclotron; a proton accelerator. They are trying a new process to convert nuclear energy directly into electric power. It is experiencing mysterious power drains and a high incidence of mental breakdowns, absenteeism, and accidents. This has stagnated their research program and Lawrence refuses to let it continue. UNIT have been called in to investigate. The Doctor and Liz* enter the caves, where they hear a loud roar and investigate. They find a cave hammer and the rope abandoned from Davis and Spencer's journey into the cave. They hear the roar again - this time it's closer. The Doctor and Liz set off in the direction of the sound. *In the episode, only the Doctor goes into the cave. Liz is included to allow for co-op play. Playable: The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw Boss: Dinosaur Episode Two A beeping sound distracts the dinosaur. It runs off; the Doctor and Liz follow, finding a huge foot print in the mud. Playable: The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw Enemies: Silurians Episode Three The Doctor and the Brigadier join the search for the Silurians. Hawkins receives reports from the helicopter that it's seen a man in the same place as a strange noise was detected. The Doctor and the Brigadier head off in Bessie to explore. Playable: The Third Doctor, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Vehicles: Bessie, UNIT Jeep Enemies: Silurians Episode Four At the end of the previous episode, the Doctor visited Quinn's cottage. Quinn failed to answer the doorbell so the Doctor let himself in to find Quinn dead. A Silurian entered the cottage and confronted the Doctor. The Doctor offers his hand to the Silurian. He asks if he can offer it any help and how many of his species are in the cave. The Silurian hears the sound of an approaching vehicle and runs. Meanwhile, the Brigadier decides he wants to take military action against the Silurians. Liz tries to persuade him otherwise. The Doctor joins them and agrees that no hostile action should be taken against the Silurians. He says that the establishment should be closed down and a scientific investigation should go ahead.The Doctor says he is going to go to the cave to talk to them. Liz insists that she comes with him. Playable: The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw Enemies: Silurians Episode Five At the end of the previous episode, the Doctor was imprisoned in a cage by the Silurians. A young Silurian tried to kill the Doctor. The Silurian leader enters and is angry at the young Silurian for his attempted murder of the Doctor. The Doctor tries to talk to the leader and warn him about the armoury humanity possesses. The leader frees the Doctor from his cage. The Doctor says he is willing to negotiate a deal between the Silurians and man. He suggests that the Silurians could leave in places that are not able to be lived in by man due to the heat. The leader of the Silurians agrees to release the UNIT soldiers in return for the Doctor trying to negotiate a deal. Whilst the Doctor studies a computer in the computer room, the Silurian Leader tells him about a infection they have released on humanity and passes the Doctor a vial of the bacteria for human scientists to experiment on. Playable: The Third Doctor, Silurian Leader Objective: Find a cure for the infection Episode Six The Doctor cracks the formula for the infection's cure. He writes down the formula when two Silurians break through and use their third eye on him. Playable: The Third Doctor, Silurian Leader Enemies: Silurians In the real serial the Doctor doesn't begin work on finding a cure until episode six. In the LEGO version, the player finds the formula and a cutscene links his discovery into episode six. This means the cure is found in the Silurian caves rather than in UNIT HQ in the real serial. This decision helps to speed up the gameplay. Episode Seven The Silurians carry the Doctor away. The young Silurian and the scientist tell the Doctor that it is their intention to render the Earth uninhabitable and that they need the power from the Cyclotron. The Doctor tells them that the generator has been closed down. The Silurians tell the Doctor he will help turn it back on. The Brigadier wants to go to the Ministry of Defence for more men to take on the Silurians however he finds that the lift isn't working. As he and Liz wonder what they should do the wall behind them glows red. The Doctor enters accompanied by Silurians. They order the Brigadier to put his weapon down. The Silurians want to kill the Brigadier and Liz but the Doctor tells them that he will require Liz's help to turn the Cyclotron back on and will withdraw his offer to help if they kill the Brigadier. Playable: The Third Doctor, Liz Shaw, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, Silurian Objective: Find a power source for the Cyclotron Chapter 3: Terror of the Autons Episode One The manager of the International Circus Luigi Rossini sees a horse box materialise from thin air near the circus tent. The Master steps out and hypnotises him into helping steal a Nestene meteorite from Spearhead From Space. Meanwhile, the Brigadier introduces the Doctor to his new companion Jo Grant. After she ruins his work on the TARDIS's malfunctioning dematerialisation circuit the Doctor questions her credentials and asks the Brigadier to assign her a different job position. The Brigadier agrees, but only if the Doctor breaks the news to Jo himself. The Doctor tries to fire her, but finds he cannot bring himself to do it. Meanwhile, the Master takes over a radio telescope at Beacon Hill, leaving Professor Philips and his assistant Goodge powerless against the Master's immense power. He connects the meteorite to the telescope and uses the meteorite as a means to channel power from the Nestene Consciousness into it. The Doctor arrives at the radio telescope to investigate the theft of the meteorite, and receives a warning from a Time Lord messenger about the Master's presence. Playable: The Third Doctor, Time Lord Messenger Boss: The Master (Degaldo) Episode Two At the end of the previous episode, Jo Grant was hypnotised by the Master and tries to set off a bomb in UNIT HQ. The Doctor chucks the bomb out of the window and it explodes in a nearby river. Meanwhile, the Master has been interfering in the production of plastic products at a plastic factory. The production manager James McDermott confronts him over it and he falls into LEGO pieces after being eaten by a plastic chair. Back at UNIT headquarters, the Doctor frees Jo from the Master's control. Sergeant Benton finds the missing Professor Phillips' car and some enquiries lead UNIT to the International Circus. Playable: The Third Doctor, Jo Grant, Sergeant Benton Enemies: Circus Strongmen Boss: Professor Philips Episode Three The Doctor and Jo struggle with some Auton policeman in a police car. The car crashes, and they escape. Upon returning to his lab, the Doctor attempts to use the dematerialisation circuit he stole from the Master's TARDIS to fix his own TARDIS's dematerialisation circus, but it doesn't work. Meanwhile, the Master has been producing some plastic Auton daffodils. The Autons tour the countryside, giving the Auton daffodils to random members of the public. The Doctor and the Brigadier investigate the plastics factory. Playable: The Third Doctor, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Enemies: Auton Daffodils, Autons Episode Four Upon returning to the lab at the end of the previous episode, the Doctor was attacked by a plastic telephone cord. The Doctor calls for help and the Brigadier arrives, pulling the phone cable from the wall. This ends the signal so that the cable lets the Doctor go. The Doctor reminds the Brigadier that the Nestenes are capable of giving life to anything made of plastic. Upon investigating the Auton daffodil, the Doctor and Jo realise that the signal is activated through radio waves. They realise that the Auton daffodils will be activated from the radio telescope. The Master greets the Doctor and considers using his Tissue Compression Eliminator on him but stops when he realises the Doctor is holding the dematerialisation circuit belonging to the Master's TARDIS. Instead he takes the Doctor and Jo as hostages to a quarry. Jo impresses the Doctor with her escapology skills. UNIT are fighting the Autons. The Brigadier joins the Doctor in confronting the Master at the radio telescope. Playable: The Third Doctor, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Enemies: Auton daffodils, Autons Boss: The Master (Degaldo)